storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Bulgy's Town
"Bulgy's Town" is the 13th episode of season 10. Story The North Western Railway serves all kinds of towns, both big and small. And every town uses the railway for one reason or another. Duck was waiting at Tidmouth station; Bulgy was there too. “At last! You’ve finally arrived!” “I’m a fast engine,” protested Duck. “Not really useful though.” “Yes I am!” “You don’t play a role in Tidmouth; all you do is deliver holidaymakers. But I do both holidaymakers and workers,” boasted Bulgy, who drove off into the town. Tidmouth is the biggest town on Sodor; Bulgy had to deal with the busy traffic and people crossing the road at intersections. “Man, if we keep screeching to a halt, we’ll wear out your brakes,” noted Bulgy’s driver worriedly. “Rubbish! It’s the people’s fault for not giving us vehicles a chance to continue on our way.” They finally finished their journey and picked up the workers to take to A.W Dry and Co. a drainage company located a few miles away from the harbour. The harbour was where he next dropped off therest of the men who dealt with A.W Dry and Co.’s boat-building activities. “Right on time; I bet Duck has been late with his passengers since we last met.” Bulgy’s insult had stuck with Duck for the rest of the morning and well into the early afternoon. “Bulgy just doesn’t get the operation of a railway,” he grumbled. “Nor how to treat an engine properly,” added Bert. “Anyways, we serve the towns no matter if we actually go to the companies sites or not. After all, commuter trains help people who live in one town get to their job in the next.” “You’re right Bert. We serve the towns too!” And he departed Arlesburgh West, chuckling to himself. As Duck puffed down the line it was already becoming evening; rush hour would begin soon. Bulgy was on his way to A. W. Dry and Co.’s office. He had to climb one more hill. Then- “Nooooo! I’ve worn out my brakes!” His driver jumped clear; Bulgy drove straight off the road at the bend near the bottom and got stuck in a ditch. By now Duck had arrived at Tidmouth. The stationmaster came to see them. “Bulgy’s stuck in a ditch. You’re to collect all the workmen and take them home.” He then explained that some of them would stay on board, and told the guard and driver about the stops. “Now we’ll show Bulgy what a railway can do!” said the Slip Coaches excitedly. Duck secretly agreed. All the workmen stood waiting on the quay when Duck arrived. The harbour workers helped the men climb aboard. Duck whizzed all the way to Tidmouth. He blew his whistle long and loud. The rear slip coach was released; then the second one at Haultraugh, and finally at Arlesburgh West. “Great Western rules the day!” congratulated Bert. Bulgy returned to work a few weeks later; everyone still teased him, but he didn’t find it funny at all. Worse of all, he knew that Tidmouth really wasn’t a road driven town. But he still believes that road vehicles do almost all of the work, which to his joy, ruins the engines’ jokes. Characters * * Bert * Bulgy * Slip Coaches Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Completed Episodes